Do You Want It or Not?
by saiyanzrepublik
Summary: Renji shows Ichigo how to ride it...


Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me and no money is made....

- - - - - - - - -

"Do you want it or not?" Ruby eyes burned with amusement and the ever present lust.

"F-fine... I just..." The teenager stuttered. Fuck, what was he supposed to say? Come here and jump on my dick? Or was he supposed to do something? It's not like there's a fucking manual for stuff like this. Stuff like this just, well, happens, right? Hell, it's only gonna happen if he knew where to begin for fuck's sake, and pun intended, Ichigo thought bitterly to himself. Part of him just wanted to lie there and let it happen, but a bigger part of his mind was calling him a pussy for not taking the initiative. Granted, he'd seen porn, hell, even beat off to porn, but fuck, this was a man, and it's_ Abarai Renji _of all people. He'd always figured that he would probably lose his cherry to Orihime or Rukia, hell, or even to Tatsuki. But _Renji_?

Life has its ways of fucking with you, literally and figuratively.

"I..." Ichigo began, but didn't know where to begin. He let out a frustrated sigh and started ripping his t-shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor with more force than necessary. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Renji, who was still lounged casually on his bed in full dress, as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

It probably _does_ happen all the fucking time to Renji, with a face as handsome as his, paired with a body of a God and his fuck-you attitude, who wouldn't wanna have a go with the fiery red head?

"Look, this ain't no training session or nothin', so just relax, 'K?" Those shapely lips tilted into a Cheshire cat grin as Renji finally brought himself up into a sitting position across from Ichigo. Although his stance was relaxed, his eyes blazed with a fire that sent a little shiver down Ichigo's spine. "I'll take care o' ya, so just relax and let me do all the work. After all, you still have your lil' cherry intact." The grin turned into a full blown smirk, and if it wasn't for the situation or the fact that he was blushing like the fucking virgin he was, Ichigo would have sent Renji flying out of his window a second ago.

"Just... don't do anything freaky or weird..." God, he wanted to smack himself.

Renji chuckled, lips parting wider to show off his pearly whites. "Don't worry, once I get going, it's gonna feel so fuckin' good that you won't be able to tell." With that, Renji's hands began to untie the white sash around his shikuhasho, and Ichigo found his mouth going dry by the second as the broad and toned physique was revealed to him bit by bit. Those tattoos... god, they will never cease to amaze him. All those intricate design and jagged lines, it's as if the tattoo itself was trying to draw Ichigo into a maze and never let him out. Licking his lips, Ichigo reached out clumsily and grabbed onto Renji's shoulders, letting them rest there as he suddenly found himself at lost with what to do with his hands, feeling the nervous energy of an amateur crawling across his shoulders.

"Heh, gettin' eager there, aren't ya?" The redhead chuckled as he placed his slightly larger hands over Ichigo's, bringing them across the smooth plane of his broad pectorals, down the rigid curves of his abdomen, all the while with Ichigo looking like a fish with its mouth open, as if seeing a naked man for the first time.

Hell, a_ very sexy_ naked man, who had been plaguing Ichigo in his wet dreams for as long as he could remember.

Renji let out a deep breath as Ichigo rubbed his hands up and down his body, his breath hitching as Ichigo brushed his flat palm over the sensitive nipples. The novice hands went around and up to his firm shoulders, gently squeezing the muscles there, tracing down the long corded arms as Ichigo thumbed the black ink, taking in the gorgeous specimen in front of him.

"Renji..." Ichigo breathed, his lean chest heaving lightly as he looked up at the Lieutenant, searching the handsome face with dilated eyes. Hesitantly, the teen leaned closer, his breath coming in heavy puffs against Renji's strong jaw. The redhead smiled as he leaned down to close the short gap between them, placing his lips against Ichigo's gently, just a caress, a touch.

Ichigo gasped aloud as those lips touched his own. They were unexpectedly soft and warm. So warm that at first the contact made him want to jerk back as if he'd been burned. His mouth opened wider on its own accord, but all he got was another peck on his bottom lip. "Relax... I don't want us to get a bruised lip here, ya know." Parting his mouth, Renji sucked lightly on the teen's bottom lip, mending it with his own as he traced the plump lip with his tongue. Ichigo gave a muffled moan, hands clasping around the redhead's trim waist. Delighted, Renji ventured further as he tilted his head and allowed his tongue entrance to Ichigo's waiting mouth. As their tongues touched for the first time, the teen gave another low moan, and Renji took it as a sign to continue, teasing and twirling, pleased as Ichigo's own tongue began to form a pleasant if not awkward dance. Ichigo felt his heart pounding all the way against his throat as he closed his eyes tight and gripped his hands firmly around Renji's wrists for support. His tongue felt cumbersome and foreign against another person's, the sultry wetness of mouth-to-mouth contact making him quiver in his loins.

Taking a final suck on the hot tongue, Renji leaned back to give them both room to breathe. Ichigo had his eyes squeezed shut, and his breathing was labored now with a look of what could pass as pain on his face. "You okay?" Renji asked gently as he cupped the side of Ichigo's face with a large palm, his own breath catching up with him.

"Yeah... just... didn't... didn't think it would be this intense..." Ichigo panted, his eyes snapping open as he looked into those deep eyes, the fire in them sending another jolt down his body, this time pooling heavily in his groin. He shivered, feeling the arousal spread through his frame, as he ran his hands over the smooth skin in front of him. Renji merely smiled as he leaned down further to capture a sensitive earlobe, sucking and biting gently, eliciting a sharp gasp from Ichigo. He traced his way down the wiry neck with his tongue, blowing hot breaths against the wet trails, then taking a chunk of flushed skin and sucking hard, feeling the teen shudder beneath his ministrations.

"Trust me, I have _yet_ to get to the intense part." Renji murmured in Ichigo's ear, his deep husky voice vibrating with mischief and amusement. "Lean back against the headboard, 'cause I'm gonna show you what intense is all about, Ichi." Ichigo would have scowled and berated Renji for the nick name if he wasn't so damn aroused right now, his hormones making his mind spin and his body flushed with heat. Scooting back towards the headboard, he leaned his head against the wall and finally felt his shoulders slump in relaxation, but gods he wanted to touch himself so badly that it hurt. As if reading his mind, Renji crawled closer and started unbuttoning Ichigo's jeans with practice and ease. The teen breathed heavily as he watched Renji's long fingers do their work, suddenly very fascinated with the redhead's hands. They were definitely larger than his, and he thought of the joke about men having large hands also tend to have large ---

Ok, so he was fucking aroused, and apparently a fucking pervert, too.

Licking his lips, Ichigo lifted his hips while Renji slid his jeans and underwear down his thighs in one smooth motion, making Ichigo's erection pop out of its confinement and land itself on his toned abdomen with a smack. Suddenly feeling embarrassed and exposed, Ichigo's right hand wandered down immediately to cover the heated member, hissing through his teeth as he wrapped his hand around it. Tossing the clothing to the floor, Renji got up on his knees to discard his own clothing, all the while feeling the hungry look from Ichigo lingering on his tall frame.

"..." The teen was pretty much speechless as he took in the redhead in all his nude glory. Granted, Renji was a big boy. Big boned, big feet, big hands, fuck, big Zanpakutou in Shikai, and an even bigger Bankai, so him sporting a bigger than usual erection shouldn't be a surprise, right? But god, seeing it in person just made Ichigo's head spin a little bit more, and he wasn't going to be able to close his jaw any time soon. Sure, he himself was pretty gifted in the package department, and he'd say he's better than average if he was cocky enough, but with Renji here, the redhead pretty much blew away any competition. Well, maybe besides Zaraki, but he did _not_ want to go there right now.

"You might wanna close your mouth or some people might get the wrong idea, Ichi." Renji's smirk returned as he got back down on his hands and knees, crawling towards Ichigo once more in a pose that could only be labeled as primitive. The primitive thought reminded Ichigo of Zabimaru the Nue. The memory of the furry Baboon with a snake for a tail formed in his mind and he couldn't help but bark out a curt laugh, then bit his lips quickly, hoping that he didn't ruin the mood with his absurd thoughts.

"What?" Renji asked, nonplussed, as he parted Ichigo's legs so they rested on both sides of his large frame.

"Nothing... you just reminded me of Zabimaru when you were crawling over here..." Ichigo muttered, biting his lips again as another bout of laughter threatened to escape.

"Zabimaru?" Renji wondered aloud, leaning down and resting on his elbows, his hot breath washing over Ichigo's stiff member, making the teen shudder and gasp. "Oh, you mean me lookin' like a monkey? Heh, well this monkey's about to give you a good time, so brace yourself, Strawberry." Before Ichigo had time to even think of a good retort, he let out a loud yelp and jerked his hips as he felt a hot tongue lap against his cock. Panting even harder, he looked down to see Renji with his long tongue licking his sex in a slow and even motion, making Ichigo tense with trembling gasps as his hands fisted themselves in the bed sheets.

Looking up at the teen, Renji's smirk widened as he returned his attention to the young cock in front of him. He licked his lips as he grasped the hard member, holding it up to give himself better his mouth around the thick head, he sucked just hard enough to make Ichigo hiss through his clenched teeth. Releasing the head with a loud pop, Renji opened his mouth wider to take in more of Ichigo. The substitute Shinigami might still be young, but he was already sporting an impressive boner for someone his age and size. His length was thick and long enough for Renji's liking, and he showed his appreciation as he bobbed his head up and down the firm length, taking it in inch by inch, humming gently as he felt the young body above him shake with pleasure. Relaxing his throat and breathing deeply through his nose, Renji raised himself on his hand so he could dive down further and take the pulsing cock all the way to the hilt. He buried his nose in the soft curls, working his throat as his hands smoothed themselves down Ichigo's parted thighs.

"Oh _fuck_!" Ichigo yelled, clenching his eyes shut as sparks of pleasure danced behind his eyelids. His hands shot up and fisted themselves in the redhead's pony tail, tugging and pushing at the same time, biting his lips as he held his breath and moaned. Renji finally let up and released the member slowly, and Ichigo huffed out the breath he was holding through his teeth, watching as those full lips descended once again on his sex. "Fuck, Renji..." The redhead hummed in response, mouthful of cock as he worked the member up and down at a faster pace. Coming up with another loud pop, he reached his hands into his mess of a pony tail and untied the string holding his mane up, allowing it to cascade down his back like a crimson waterfall, threads of red framing his face. Ichigo felt his breath hitch as he took in the vibrant display in front of him. Jeezus, Renji was already gorgeous with that shade of vermillion on his head, but seeing it down, gods, so _this_ is what they call breath taking.

"Like what you see, Ichi?" Renji licked his lips as he looked up into Ichigo's hooded eyes, never breaking their contact, the mean tongue flickering out to lick the heavy sacs, then taking each one into his mouth, sucking hard and releasing them with an obscene noise as he enclosed his mouth once again on the teen's cock. Oh _fuck_, the redhead looked so dirty and hot like that, Ichigo thought as he watched his own cock disappear and reappear in Renji's talented mouth again and again, all the while those piercing red eyes were fastened on his flushed face, making the whole ordeal seem so much more titillating. Ichigo reached his hands down again to bury themselves in the thick mane, fingering the silky tresses, shivering as the strands teased his inner thighs. His breathing was erratic now, the pleasure that Renji was giving him was almost too much. He'd heard about how great a blow job can be from some guys in his class before, but hell, those racy details were nothing compared to the hurricane mouth that was currently sending his cock through a tunnel of ecstasy.

"R-Renji... fu---... I can't---" Ichigo's thighs were trembling and Renji felt the cock in his mouth throb and he took one last dive and swallowed the entire length down his throat before Ichigo gave out a sharp cry, his young body leaning over Renji's head, legs quivering as his toes curled so tightly that the muscles in his calves spasmed. Renji moaned deeply as he felt the hot spurts of cum coat the insides of his throat, his own hand reaching down between his legs to grab his leaking member, giving it a good stroke, but not enough to spark the explosion that he needed. After this Renji still planned on giving Ichigo an encore. Hell, Ichigo's a horny teenager, and Renji was still as red blooded and virile as a young buck.

Gasping for breath, Ichigo opened his eyes as he tried to get his focus back. He'd never cummed so hard in his life, and he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last, either. He released his trembling hands that were still soaked with bloody red strands, and watched as Renji finally came back up, freeing his still stiff cock and swallowing soundly with trails of creamy white still lingering on his swollen lips. Ichigo moaned at the sight and felt his cock throb again, his erection still prominent as Renji dipped down one last time to lap the remaining cum from the tip.

"Oh god..." Ichigo moaned, hooded eyes blazing as he took in the sight of Renji licking every last drop of the milky substance from his lips. "Renji... you... where did you..." His hand gestured about tiredly, while his mind was not really sure what he was trying to ask the redhead.

"Where did I learn to suck cock and blow dick like that?" Renji leered slightly, leaning up to sit with his knees folded. "Heh, since a long time ago... kinda had to do it to survive sometimes..." His voice trailed off, giving Ichigo the impression that it was something he didn't really want to talk about, at least not now. All the while the vulgarity of the answer almost stunned Ichigo, but then it was something he expected from Renji. It was part of him, and Renji wasn't going to bend or change for anyone or anything; he wore his emotions on his sleeves, had a heart stopping honesty and always gave more than a hundred percent into what he believed in and did.

And boy was Ichigo tickled pink at the fact that this applied to Renji's oral skills as well.

"Well... I gotta say you got one helluva a mouth on you..." Ichigo murmured, still trying to comprehend the fact that the reputable Lieutenant of the admired Sixth Division of the Gotei 13 had just given him the blow job of his life, and the guy _swallows_, too. He felt his head play a little merry go round as he sat up straighter, finally noticing that Renji's hard on was, well, as hard as ever. "Erm... do you..." Fuck, was he supposed to reciprocate now? Oh gods... the thought of going down on that mammoth of a phallus was already giving Ichigo the chills...

"I told ya, all you gotta do is relax and let me do the work. Who said we were done yet?" Ichigo felt relieved as Renji's usual enthusiasm and cockiness returned, but he couldn't take his eyes off the mean looking member standing at full mast. "Touch it if ya want, Ichi, it ain't gonna bite." Renji cooed lowly, his eyes hooded as he looked down at the teen. Ichigo felt his lips parting again, and slowly raised his hand to place it over the thick flesh. The member burned beneath his palm, rigid and alive, and Ichigo stared in awe at touching another man's sex for the first time. It was odd to say the least, but at the same time it also felt so right. Well, felt right mainly because it was Renji's sex he had in his hand, as he slowly stroked the member, feeling it throb with need. He couldn't imagine it if it was someone else's, like Ishida or Keigo. God, that wouldn't just be queer, but also off-putting in a way that he couldn't and didn't want to know why.

"Yeah... jus' like that..." Renji let out a long gasp as he licked his lips, tilting his head back and exposing a strong throat. Ichigo ogled as Renji swallowed, the Adam's apple doing a slow bob. Moving closer, the teen kept his slow pace on Renji's cock while his tongue darted out to taste the redhead's flesh for the first time. He copied what Renji did and nipped at the juncture where neck met shoulder, and couldn't help but let a wave of gleefulness wash over him as Renji shuddered, his red locks trembling as they slid down the rugged shoulders. Knowing that he could give Renji pleasure with just the touch of his tongue, knowing that Renji trembled because of him, Ichigo was overcome with a new sense of confidence and zeal. So he might be a fucking virgin, but he also proved to be a fast learner on many occasions, and he wasn't gonna let this act of some physical interaction stunt him in his tracks.

"Like this...?" Ichigo whispered as he kept his gaze fastened on Renji's face, releasing the member to bring his hand up to his mouth. Renji whimpered at the loss of heat around his hard flesh and opened his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Ichigo lick the flat of his own palm all the way to the tip of his fingers in one long stroke, then bringing said hand down again to tug at Renji's cock more insistently.

"Ooohh fuck... Ichi... yeah... jus' like that..." Renji groaned, the image of what Ichigo just did sending a spark down to his groin, and he placed his hands around Ichigo's neck as he leaned in to kiss the teen again, this time with more fervor. Ichigo groaned in pleasant surprise as he returned the kiss, tongue entangling more easily with Renji's this time, hand working up a faster and steadier pace as Renji's fingers brushed and tickled the hair at the base of his neck.

Releasing the teen's pouted mouth, Renji pulled back, leaning down to kiss his way across Ichigo's chest, his hands trailing down to tweak the perky buds, followed by a wet suck. Ichigo gasped as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relishing in all these new sensations. He let out a small yelp as he felt the slight pressure of teeth against the side of his hips, and looked down to see Renji smirking up at him. The redhead came back up and captured the teen's mouth in another kiss, and reached down to grab Ichigo's cock that was begging for attention again.

"Lie down, Ichi..." Renji's tone was so soft that the nickname sounded almost endearing. Ichigo scooted forward and sighed as his back touched the warm bed sheets. Curious as to what Renji had in store for him, another surge of restlessness washed over him. "You got any lube?"

"... Huh?" Ichigo blinked, then felt his face flush a deeper shade. "Uh... yea... in the top drawer on the right..." He mumbled and looked to the side just in time to catch another leer on Renji's face. The redhead got up from the bed to get the lube, sinewy muscles playing shadows along the lengthy thighs and calves, and Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at the bobbing flesh as Renji walked back to the bed.

"Lay your legs out, Ichi." Renji instructed as he put one knee on the bed, one hand tugging his own sex in short jerks as he opened the bottle and coated his fingers with the clear content, then tossed the bottle onto the bed. Ichigo watched in fascination, lips parting on their own as Renji's right had disappeared behind his rear and---

Oh... Is Renji... is he doing what Ichigo thinks he's doing?

The redhead gushed out a hot breath as the jerking on his cock increased, and Ichigo couldn't help but reach his own hands down to pay his cock some attention. Left hand cupping his dense sacs, he fisted his right hand along his length and stroked in sync to Renji's speed, fluttering his dark lashes as the tattooed man let out a throaty moan and a pink tongue peaked out to wet his lips. "Get ready, Ichi..." Renji whispered, as he crawled back onto the bed with his back facing Ichigo, the magnificent canvas displaying the complex black marks across and down to the small of his back. Ichigo felt his jaw dropping again as he took in the firm and round buttocks, and without realizing it he reached one hand up and squeezed, his cock twitching as the rosy pucker peeped at him between the two hunk of muscles that was Renji's ass.

The redhead merely snickered as he reached for the bottle again, this time coating a generous amount on his left hand and reached behind him to grasp Ichigo's cock and spread the cool lube along the eager length. Ichigo hissed as his cock was touched, hands gripping the sides of his bed. Renji scooted and positioned himself so that he was kneeling with both thighs around Ichigo's still legs, and lining himself up with the teen's cock as he guided the thick member towards his crevice. Ichigo felt his eyes bug out as he watched his weeping sex disappear inch by inch into the tight opening. Fuck, the teen clenched his teeth and eyes shut, feeling the heated pressure engulfing him, surrounding him completely until he felt the weight of the smooth ass resting against his hip and thighs. "Aaahh yesss......" Renji hissed quietly as he placed his hands on Ichigo's kneecaps, his hips beginning a slow grind as he bit his lips in concentration to find his sweet spot.

"Oh god..." Ichigo groaned, breath puffing out in short gasps as he grabbed the redhead's hips, fingers tightening on the hot flesh with each grating movement. Suddenly Renji whimpered, a keen noise dragging out into a low moan, his head dipping down, gasping for breath as the firm hips jerked beneath Ichigo's hands. For a second Ichigo thought that Renji might have hurt himself, but before he could fathom the thought clearly, the redhead unfolded his knees and switched into a squatting position, lifting himself up abruptly and then slamming back down, this time the whimper was louder, and Ichigo gave out a sharp cry at the sudden attack, moaning at the intense pleasure, tilting his head further into the pillow.

"Mmmmm... yea..." Renji sighed, his hands shifting down to tighten themselves on Ichigo's solid calves as he bounced his plump rear up and down, riding Ichigo's cock in a steady and earnest pace. His hands curled into tight fists as tingles of pleasure coursed through his veins, setting his body on fire as his heart pounded in his ears. Behind him Ichigo whimpered and gasped, hands clutching and massaging the fine back, ghosting their way up Renji's spine to touch the black marks, making the redhead shiver in their wake.

"Renji..." Ichigo gasped, hands gripping the moving hips again, beads of perspiration trailing down his jaw and melding onto the crumpled sheets below. Laying his hand flat against the sides of Ichigo's leg, Renji sank all the way back down, grinding against the pulsating balls, then raised his hips again and started to ride himself harder on the rigid cock, the sound of his ass spanking against Ichigo's skin filling the room as his motions became fast and hard, his calves and thighs burning with the intense movement. The teen cried out at the vigorous assault, his knees bending and toes curling as his hooded eyes beheld the image of Renji's ass pummeling his cock. It was so smutty and explicit, so vulgar and dirty, but Ichigo found that he had never been so turned on in his life, let alone by a man. His hands urged Renji on, the absolute feel of gratification and physical pleasure thrilling him to no end. He licked a bead of sweat from his upper lip, tasting the salty tang, and closed his eyes as he felt the burning sensation pooling and escalating in his loins.

Gods he was so close, so close that he wanted to cum already, but at the same time Ichigo wanted this moment to last forever. His breath faltered as Renji raised his ass up without warning, Ichigo's cock landing back on his belly with a loud smack. "Oh fuck..." He moaned at the sudden loss of warmth, the cool air tingling his sex as Renji lifted his right leg and turned around to straddle him again, one hand stroking his own member as the other hand reached around to pop Ichigo's cock back into the tight heat. Renji's cheeks were dusted with a deep flush, strands of red plastered to his face as a sheen of sweat glistened off his body. Short gasps were coming out of his parted lips as he leaned back against Ichigo's folded legs, hands planted on the bed as he rode the young cock with abandon, his own weeping length lying across his taut stomach. Without thinking Ichigo reached out to stroke the sex in front of him, and was rewarded with a low whimper. This was all too much, and he felt like he was on the edge of oblivion, ready to fall into ecstasy, but at the same time, he wanted all this to last just a little bit longer, and he wanted to do something besides lying there and being pleasured by Renji.

Biting his lips, Ichigo shot his hands out and grabbed Renji's hips like a vise, planting his feet farther apart on the bed, and pushed up _hard_. "Ah---" Renji cried out as Ichigo hit his prostate, and leaned forward to grab the headboard to give the teen more room for thrusting. Taking the hint, Ichigo lowered his hands to cup Renji's ass as he drove into the blissful heat above him, canting at just the right angle, his abs clenching as he slammed into the redhead on the double. All he could hear right then was the thumping of his heart, the blood rushing through his ears, the beating of flesh on flesh, and Renji's guttural moans that was reverberating with his own. "Yea... jus' like that Ichi... fuck me just like that..." Heart flooding with assurance and the need to be fulfilled, Ichigo gave a low grunt and drilled faster with an almost brutal force as his hands clawed onto Renji's ass to steady the man above him. He looked up into the redhead's face, eyes scrunched shut with his mouth agape, breath forming in choked gasps, his whole body trembling with pending release. "Oh fu---, yea... I'm gonna---"

"You gonna come for me, Renji?" Ichigo gushed through gritted teeth, his own release only seconds away. He closed his eyes and focused on the intense build up within his loins, the scorching pleasure rising and rising until it pooled over, his body tensing and he slammed home one last time, burying himself all the way to the hilt, cock throbbing and sacs pulsing as he stilled and let out a loud cry, shooting his cum deep within Renji. The redhead gave a stuttered cry, tossing his head back as his own hand reached down to pump his leaking cock to completion, milky white strands flying into the air and landing on his heaving abs, droplets of the fluid splattering across the chest below him. Ichigo groaned as the muscles around his cock convulsed violently, making him feel like he might let loose another load.

Renji panted, thighs trembling as he sat down gingerly, Ichigo still immersed within him. "Mmmmm... that was _good_..." He gasped as he grounded his hips some more before finally getting up and off Ichigo's cock, leaning on his side against the wall, facing the teen who was still trying to catch his breath. "Was this good enough for your first, Ichi?" Renji mumbled, his voice a bit hoarse and bordering on exhaustion. The redhead reached over to smear the droplets of cum covering Ichigo's chest, and then brought it back to his face, fingers disappearing into his wet lips one by one, then coming out with a "plop" each time. Ichigo for the countless time that night felt his mouth hang down. Oh God, who knew Renji could be so immodest and well... just down right _dirty_? "Wanna taste...?" The redhead asked nonchalantly as he smeared some more cum from his abs and held the hand up to Ichigo's mouth, who had the most bewildered look on his face. "It's not poison, ya know... it's just me, Ichigo." Hesitantly, the teen looked down at the creamy fluid on Renji's fingers, and darted his tongue out warily. He didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't surprised nor was he pleased at the slightly bland taste with a hint of earthiness to it. Retreating his tongue, Ichigo wasn't sure if he should feel repulsed or not. His eyes widened as he watched Renji smear the remaining cum onto his lips, then whisked his tongue out, the sleek muscle doing a circular motion against said lips, claiming the remaining fluid in a quick flick.

"You never disappoint me with your performances, Renji." Ichigo finally muttered, his whole body feeling lethargic and his thighs and hamstrings sore to say the least. The redhead chuckled, then sat back up, stretching his arms over his head and twisting his spine, groaning in satisfaction as the sound of spine popping could be heard. With a satiated sigh, he scooted to the end of the bed and stood up, one hand resting on the curve of his hip.

"You sure rode me like you knew what you were doing at the end, Ichi." Renji turned around to look at the teen, hair all tossed up, feeling like a pile of noodle on the bed. "But I love the way you fuck, all rough and hard, just up my alley." The redhead flashed a genuine smile before he headed towards the door.

"Oi... where you going?" Worry washed over Ichigo. Shit, is he leaving already? That bastard is not even dressed yet!

"Heh, just gonna go wash up, Ichi. As much as I love cock and swallowing, I'm not a big fan of cum trailing down my legs. Epecially when it's all cold and dried up." Renji gave a Ichigo a saucy wink over his shoulder before opening the door and stepping into the hallway, closing it with a soft click. Ichigo let out the breath that he didn't even know he had been holding and looked up at the ceiling. So what now? Ichigo met Renji first as enemies, and then their relationship turned into what could be called as best friends. And now? He just lost his virginity to that Red Pineapple, what does that make them, best friends with benefits? Or is it... what do they call it, "fuck buddies"? Shit, why does everything have to be so _complicated_? Ichigo sighed again and rose to peel the comforter back to cover himself, suddenly feeling chilled without Renji's warm presence around.

Renji...

Sighing again, the teen tucked the comforter closer to his chin as he listened to the distant sound of the shower running. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about all the things the redhead did and said. He suddenly realized that his heart would always flutter whenever Renji was around, and he did not want to even find out what _that's_ supposed to mean, at least not right now. For now, he's just content lying in the afterglow of sex as his body hummed in satisfaction... after Renji's finished cleaning up, he'd do the same, and they'd probably go down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Well, knowing Renji's appetite, it's more like eating the entire fridge and kitchen, but that's just the way Renji was, and Ichigo wouldn't want him any other way.

And damn right, the sex was _fucking good_.


End file.
